1. Field
The embodiments of the invention relate to the field of interactive media technologies, and in particular, to systems and methods for providing various notifications to user regarding the schedule of interactive media and/or events.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of modern times, it is becoming increasingly difficult to find and schedule time to review, listen, and/or watch broadcasts, and/or scheduled events (for example, sale events, concert events, or the like). Additionally, the development of new technologies and modalities has increased the availability, quantity, and quality of broadcasts and events. As a result, it has become more challenging for people to become aware of the available content and events, and/or where to locate the content. Moreover, technology advancements have resulted in further audience fragmentation, which has in turn made it more difficult for broadcasters and event organizers to garner audience viewership and event attendees, and to generate advertising revenues, product revenues, and/or event revenues.